Decidete
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Sakuno va a Nerima a visitar a sus primas las Tendo y pasar las vacions a su lado , a que los de Seigaku tambien estan aqui , esperen las demas escuelas igual y ¿quien es esa pelirroja? X-Over Ranma 1/2 y PoT -HIATUS- Correción de Capitulos
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola aquí les traigo un crossover con Ranma ½ y Prince of tennis será un RyoSaku y RanAka y muchas otras parejas antes que nada las siguientes advertencias**

**Habrá OC **

**Algunos personajes tendrán las personalidades cambiadas porque la trama de la historia así lo requiere**

**Habrá Humor/Fantasía y Romance**

**Si eres fan de estos dos animes seguro que te encantara la idea del fic**

**Habrá una especie de Universo Alterno ya que Sakuno y las hermanas Tendo son familia primas en este caso **

**Disclamer: **Tanto Pot como Ranma ½ no me pertenecen yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer este fic en tanto los OC si son de mi propiedad

_**Capitulo 1: Enterándose de los últimos acontecimientos**_

Sakuno Ryuuzaki se pellizcó la mejilla por un momento creyó que estaba soñando pero al chillar de dolor supo que no lo era , ante sus ojos estaba una chica pelirroja con una trenza , que le llegaba a la nuca el cuerpo de la muchacha en cuestión estaba empapado y su semblante se mostraba molesto ya que sus ojos veían amenazadores a una chica un poco más alta y de cabello corto color café oscuro la cual sonreía divertida en sus mano derecha estaba una cubeta anteriormente llena de agua fría al parecer la muchacha castaña le había arrojado el agua a la otra chica

-**Nabiki porque hiciste eso**-contesto la pelirroja muy molesta-**El que sea tu familia no te da derecho a convertirme para explicar las cosas**-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

Nabiki Tendo la mediana de las tres hermanas no se inmuto y vio con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja, sonrió ampliamente se acerco a Sakuno quien aun miraba anonadada a la pelirroja se coloco arrodillada en el piso del salón de té y tomo por los hombros a Sakuno claro que sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares hablo

-**Pero Ranma…**-dijo Nabiki con tono entre sorpresa fingida y tristeza con un toque de molestia-**Sakuno es nuestra prima y como miembro de la familia debe estar enterada de todo los detalles, además si va a quedarse aquí debe saber el porqué oirá peleas continuas no crees** –dijo Nabiki dándole palmaditas en un hombro a Sakuno-**¿No lo crees así Sakuno?**-pregunto Nabiki sonriente a la niña de trenzas

Sakuno salió de su asombro y dio un respingo al escuchar a Nabiki, la chica automáticamente asintió aun no creía lo que había visto aun recordaba como se había enterado

_Flash Back_

_Hace 1 hora_

_Una niña con cabellos castaños cobrizos se encontraba delante de la entrada de una especie de Dojo de artes marciales al lado de la chica en el suelo se encontraban unas maletas, el semblante de la niña conocida como Sakuno Ryuuzaki se veía algo feliz y a la vez preocupado había escuchado que una de sus tres primas estaba comprometida y que su futuro esposo se encontraba en la casa con su padre , quería agradar a su futuro familiar político, la puerta corrediza se abrió y dio paso a una joven mujer con una cola media caída de cabellos marrones tan claros como el dulce de leche y con mirada bondadosa esta mujer era Kasumi Tendo_

_-__**Oh tú debes ser Sakuno ¿cierto?**__-pregunto un poco sorprendida pero muy feliz Kasumi_

_-__**Hai**__-respondio la niña de trenzas-sonriendo feliz_

_-__**Que gusto creí reconocerte**__-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-__**que bueno que aun uses tus trenzas, sinceramente sin ellas no te hubiera recordado**__-dijo en modo de broma-__**Pero mira nada mas te has convertido en toda una señorita-**__dijo examinando con la mirada de arriba abajo a la niña de trenzas mientras sonreía-__**Pero que descorteses mi parte anda pasa**__-dijo mientras salía afuera y tomaba las maletas de la niña-__**llevare el equipaje a tu habitación tu mientras tanto puedes ir a tomar té al salón Nabiki está allí ella te hará compañía hasta que Akane regrese de la escuela**__-dijo mientras entraba a la casa_

_Sakuno asintió y entro detrás de Kasumi cerrando la puerta por ella, luego de que Kasumi le indicara donde estaba el salón de té , al entrar pudo ver a una castaña de cabello corto comiendo un pedazo de tarta mientras tomaba el te viendo una telenovela_

_-__**A-Ano**__-dijo Sakuno un poco tímida-__**Soy Sakuno Ryuuzaki**__-dijo y se sentó enfrente de la chica_

_La muchacha se giro y vio a la niña de las trenzas su cara estaba dudosa y posiblemente se debiera a que trataba de recordar el nombre entonces inmediatamente recordó su infancia un foco imaginario se prendió en su cabeza y luego sonrió_

_-__**A eres tu cuanto tiempo ha pasado**__-dijo la chica sonriendo con las manos en sus mejillas y los codos sobre la mesa-__**No has cambiado sigues usando tus trenzas**__-dijo y soltó una leve risa_

_-__**Hai**__-dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada por la vergüenza-__**Es que es molesto para mí usar el cabello suelto**__-confeso a la chica de cabello cortó_

_-__**Bueno sinceramente eso no es problema por cierto sino me recuerdas soy la de en medio Nabiki**__-confeso la chica señalándose a sí misma con el dedo_

_-__**A si Nabiki-Oneechan, cuánto tiempo ha pasado-**__dijo sonriendo ahora con la piel en su color natural_

_Nabiki sonrió sinceramente algo raro en ella, fue entonces que se pregunto el porqué estaba su prima aquí había escuchado de su padre que su abuela materna mandaría a la hija de su tía a Nerima por las vacaciones y la dejaría allí una gran temporada más sin embargo Nabiki recordó la situación familiar actual , fue entonces que decido que era mejor que su prima se enterara por su boca antes que por la de su padre o tener que mantener en secreto la situación de su futuro cuñado , seria molesto evitar que el agua fría le cayera a Ranma_

_-__**Escúchame atentamente Sakuno**__-dijo Nabiki su prima quien asintió curiosa-__**Como tú sabrás Akane mi hermana está comprometida**__-dijo seria_

_-__**Hai había escuchado de eso pero no sabía cuál de las tres tenia prometido**__-confeso Sakuno tomando té de una taza que Nabiki le había servido-__**Porque ¿Ocurre algo malo?**_

_-__**Veras el prometido de Akane se llama Ranma es un experto en combate libre y en un futuro se hará cargo del dojo, como es de esperar más sin embargo tiene un problema**__-dijo alzando un dedo señalando esa afirmación como importante_

_**-¿Problema?**__-dijo Sakuno confundida_

_-__**Si el antes de venir para aquí viajo a China a entrenar junto con su padre**__-explico con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en la mesa-__**Pues bueno cayó a un estanque maldito en Jyusenkio no fue el único su padre también**__-dijo abriendo los ojos_

_**-¿Estanque maldito?-**__pregunto Sakuno parpadeando_

_-__**Si Ranma y su padre cayeron en dos de los estanques, estos estanques fueron la tumba de algunos seres y como cayeron en ellos tiene la maldición de convertirse en ese ser al tener contacto con el agua fría**__ –dijo y comió un pedazo de la tarta-__**pero no se quedan así por mucho tiempo si tiene contacto con agua caliente volverán a la normalidad-**__dijo viendo el asombro de su prima por la historia_

_En ese instante se pudo oír una voz masculina preguntando si alguien se hallaba en la casa Sakuno se giro y pudo ver que entro un chico de cabello negro muy alto y con el cabello trenzado hasta la nuca, Nabiki sonrió de forma maliciosa_

_-__**Oh Ranma que bueno que llegaste**__-dijo Nabiki sonriendo con entusiasmó-__**mira te presento a nuestra prima Sakuno Ryuuzaki se quedara durante las vacaciones**__- explico _

_-__**A un gusto Ranma-san**__-dijo Sakuno inclinándose en modo de saludo-__**Espero que nos llevemos bien**__-dijo levantándose y sonriendo por extraño que pareciera no se sentía intimidada tal vez era el hecho de que algún día el y ella serian familia cosa que le daba más confianza_

_-__**A si por supuesto un gusto yo soy Ranma Saotome**__-dijo haciendo una leve inclinación mientras se rascaba la nuca extrañado__**-¿Enserió eres familiar de Akane?**__-pregunto examinando a la niña de arriba abajo- __**porque no lo pareces de echo pareces mas femenina que ella**__-haciendo una mueca de desagrado al recordar la fuerza brutal de su prometida_

_-__**Bueno, para que me creas aquí te doy una muestra**__-dijo Nabiki al lado de Ranma con un balde de agua que arrojo contra Ranma-__**Ella ya sabe de tu situación pero creí mas conveniente que lo viera por sí misma-**__dijo sonriendo divertida_

_Lo siguiente que pudo verse fue a una pelirroja empapada y en el mismo lugar donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Ranma_

_Final Flash Back_

Ranma suspiro derrotado no podía discutir mas el asunto se hecho lo que quedaba del té de Nabiki en su cabeza convirtiéndose de vuelta en chico, en eso una chica de cabellos azules cortos apareció en la sala sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Sakuno

-**Sakuno**-dijo la chica y se tiro a abrazar a su prima

-**Akane Onee-chan**-dijo Sakuno abrazando con el mismo entusiasmo a la chica-**Te extrañe mucho**

-**Bueno si me disculpan voy a darme un baño**-dijo Ranma y salió de la sala

**-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma ahora?-**pregunto Akane viendo como Ranma había salido

-**Descuida ya se presentaron**- dijo Nabiki viendo el televisor-**Y ya sabe acerca de la maldición así que no habrá problema** –dijo comiendo otro pedazo de su tarta

-**Enserio**-dijo Akane sorprendida-**Bueno eso me importa poco**-dijo mostrando poco interés por medio de su rostro y tono de voz-**Lo que me importa en estos momentos es que me cuentes todo acerca de tu vida**-dijo girándose a Sakuno quien asintió sonriente

-**Yo también estoy interesada**-dijo Nabiki apagando el televisor-**Anda cuenta**- dijo viendo a su prima

-**Nabiki espero que no vayas a chantajearla luego**-dijo Akane molesta sabía que su hermana mayor era capaz de muchas cosas

**-¿Crees que soy estúpida?-**dijo Nabiki ofendida-**Además Sakuno es mi prima consentida ¿Porque debería chantajearla?-**dijo sonriendo al ver el poco convencimiento de Akane aunque lo que había dicho ella era real Sakuno era su prima consentida

Durante mucho tiempo Sakuno les conto a sus primas sobre su vida diaria y las cosas del colegio también las experiencias con el club de tenis, sobre las otras escuelas y los integrantes de los demás clubes sobre su amistad con Ann Tachibana y muchas otras cosas eso sin más sin embargo Nabiki y Akane notaron como la chica peli cobriza se sonrojaba al mencionar a su compañero de clases y miembro del club de tenis Ryoma Echizen mas sin embargo decidieron no sonsacarla no querían tampoco ser indiscretas , Nabiki por su parte le conto a Sakuno sobre los líos amorosos de la parejita Ranma y Akane , sobre los rivales de Ranma y sus variadas peleas y demás Sakuno estaba sorprendida de que la vida de sus primas fuera tan "llamativa e interesante"

Sin duda esas vacaciones serian entretenidas para Sakuno mas, sin embargo jamás se imaginaria lo que le esperaba mañana

**********************************************************************

Avance del Próximo Capitulo (Narra Nabiki Tendo)

-Hola soy Nabiki a que necesitan un lugar para alojarse, bueno no importa les cobrare a todos por hospedarse esta es mi oportunidad para ganar dinero en grandes cantidades, eh enano cómo te llamas dices que eres Ryoma Echizen cielos me pregunto cómo irán las cosa de ahora en adelante no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Decídete  Condimentemos la diversión


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Decídete"

**Disclamer:** Tanto PoT como Ranma ½ no me pertenecen yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer este fic, en tanto los OC si son de mi propiedad

_**Capitulo 2: Condimentando la diversión**_

Era una mañana soleada perfecta para salir a pasear, mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo todos los habitantes se encontraban comiendo el almuerzo

-**Aun me da vergüenza recodar como Tomo-chan me hizo llevar esa ropa de porrista-**dijo Sakuno sonrojándose de vergüenza ajena al recordar aquella vergonzosa escena

-**Vergüenza trata de vencer a la capitana más loca en lo respectivo a las porristas**-dijo Ranma comiendo ahora de mal humor su almuerzo

-**Lo peor es que estaba enamorada de Kuno**-dijo Akane comiendo algo de su arroz- **asco**-termino diciendo haciendo una mueca de malestar

-**Estoy de acuerdo con eso**-dijo Nabiki dejando los palillos sobre la mesa-**esa chica tenía mala vista-**dijo y comenzó a reír- **Como sea ¿Ahora qué harás Sa-chan?-**pregunto la mediana de las Tendo a la niña

-**Hmm no estoy segura, creo que ayudare a Kasumi Onee-chan a limpiar la vajilla y más tarde limpiare la ropa-**dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón y poniendo cara inocente y algo analítica

-**En ese caso ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?**-pregunto Akane mientras se levantaba de la mesa-**Ranma y yo saldremos al centro**-dijo mientras ayudaba a Kasumi a levantar la vajilla

-**Si no es molestia….**-dijo algo tímida-**me podrían traer algo de la tienda de manualidades**-dijo mientras tomaba los platos sucios y se situaba al lado de Kasumi-**es que me gustaría darles un regalo**-dijo roja

-**Un regalo, eso es detalle muy lindo**-dijo Kasumi sonriendo-**Akane podrías ir a la clínica del doctor Tofu a entregar un libro que me prestó-**dijo Kasumi dirigiéndose a la puerta, se paro en el umbral y vio a la menor de las Tendo-**está al lado del teléfono** –dijo y con Sakuno desparecieron dispuestas a hacer las tareas del hogar

-**Bueno a mi sinceramente me interesa poco ir al centro**-dijo Nabiki levantándose-**iré a caminar por allí-**dijo y salió del salón donde hace unos minutos había desayunado

-**Bueno será mejor irnos, algo me dice que hoy no será un buen día**-dijo Ranma a Akane mientras salía del salón

**-¿He porque?-**dijo Akane parpadeando y al ver que Ranma se le adelantaba- **Eh espera Ranma que yo también voy**-dijo y corrió tras su prometido

Una vez en su habitación Nabiki abrió su armario y comenzó a ver qué ropa podría usar para salir ese día como eran vacaciones de verano no era recomendable usar algo de manga larga o grueso sino le entraría un calor infernal , finalmente tras dejar casi la mitad de su armario sobre la cama se decidió por una musculosa blanca con el dibujo de un girasol , unas calzas pegadas a sus piernas permitiendo ver lo bellas que eran y unas sandalias blancas para sus pies se examino en el espejo , girándose sobre sus talones y guiñándose a sí misma un ojo

-**Perfecto, Nabiki sin duda eres una mujer muy atractiva**-dijo y se coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda-**Ahora veamos-**dijo examinando con la mirada su escritorio-**Aquí esta** –dijo y tomo un monedero de color rojo con un estampado de sakuras en color blanco

Nabiki se coloco su monedero en su cartera y salió de la casa muy animada. Mientras tanto con Ranma y Akane se encontraban en una tienda de manualidades a su alrededor había miles de góndolas con diferentes telas, lanas, accesorios de muñeca, tijeras y sets de joyería casera

-**Podrías repetirme él porque estamos aquí**-dijo Ranma algo molesto-**Este lugar es mas femenino si me quedo más tiempo aquí se me pegara la estupidez**-dijo y observo a unos hombres mayores abrazando unas muñecas y discutiendo cual era la más linda

-**Ya déjalo Ranma, recuerda que vinimos a comprarle materiales a Sakuno, no tendrías qué amargarte solo por eso-**dijo Akane examinando un kit de agujas para coser

-**Pues ya no lo soporto mejor me voy**-dijo dispuesto a irse más sin embargo Akane le detuvo sujetándolo de la camisa**-¿Ahora qué?-**dijo librándose del agarre de Akane y viéndola molesto como si de un niño regañado se tratase

Akane le extendió la mano con un libro Ranma parpadeo confundido y lo tomo entre sus manos lo examino y varios signos de interrogación aparecieron en su cabeza

-**Es para que se lo entregues al doctor Tofu, ya que dices que te vas al menos podrías pasar a dejarlo** –dijo Akane viendo a su prometido**-¿Qué dices iras?**-le pregunto

-**Bueno es solo entregar el libro supongo que no habrá inconvenientes**-dijo parpadeando mientras volvía a ver el libro-**Una vez que se lo entregue volveré a casa ¿Te parece bien?**-dijo viendo Akane

-**Estoy de acuerdo**-dijo la peli azul mientras asentía

Ranma salió del local y se dispuso a ir a entregar el libro al doctor Tofu, mientras tanto Nabiki se encontraba comiendo un helado en el parque

-**Me** **pregunto qué otra cosa puedo hacer no hay nada interesante en este lugar**-dijo y se dispuso a mirar el cielo-**El horóscopo decía que hoy sería mi día de suerte en lo que respectaba a dinero-**dijo masajeándose la sienes molesta

En aquel instante un hombre en patines paso rápidamente y tomo la cartera de Nabiki la aludida se dio cuenta de ello y miro alarmada la dirección en la que el hombre escapaba los ojos de Nabiki se convirtieron en llamas se nota que ese ladrón de carteras no supo con quien se metía, Nabiki dejo se helado desecho en el suelo y salió corriendo en la dirección de aquel desgraciado su velocidad era sumamente anormal corría como alma que lleva al diablo

**-!!!ESPERA DESGRACIADO LADRON DE CARTERAS, VUELVE AQUÍ¡¡¡-**Grito histérica Nabiki

El ladrón pudo ver como Nabiki le pisaba los talones , giro a un esquina , Nabiki tuvo que parar haciendo fricción con los pies mas sin embargo termino alejada un poco de la dirección hacia donde huyo el ladrón , volvió a correr esta vez siguiendo la pista del miserable.

-**Me pregunto si encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos**-dijo un chico de cabellos castaño claro con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo-**Seria terrible dormir en el parque**-finalizo la oración con un tono de voz algo molesto

-**Fuji , no digas indiscreciones**-dijo otro castañeo aunque con un poco mas de color , llevaba lentes puesto que dejaban ver sus ojos color avellana

-**Esto no hubiera pasado si el estúpido de Mamushi no se hubiera puesto a hacer alboroto**-dijo un chico de ojos violetas y cabello negro en punta

-**Fsss… acaso quieres pelear además déjame recordarte que fue tu culpa baka**-dijo un chico con aspecto de víbora y un pañuelo en la cabeza , su tono de voz se oía molesto parecía que quería gritar , pero por la mirada amenazante del Cataño de lentes no podía-**Fsss**

**-Hmpt… Mada nada dane-**dijo un chico con una gorra puesta , de cabello corto negro verdoso y mirada dorada, mientras sonreía arrogantemente

**-Que dijiste chiquillo-**dijeron el de la mirada de víbora y el ojo violeta , a la vez con un tono de disgusto contenido en sus voces

-**Solo la verdad**-respondió el peli negro verdoso viendo de mala gana a sus sempais

-**Vamos no se peleen**-dijo otro chico sonriendo nerviosamente-**ahora es mejor concentrarnos en buscar un lugar para pasar las vacaciones o por lo menos para dormir esta noche**-dijo de modo convincente

-**Kawumura-kun está en lo cierto , hay que buscar un lugar para dormir**-dijo otro chico de ojos verdes y con la cabeza media a rape , rapada desde la nuca hasta la mitad de la cabeza que estaba cubierta por cabellos color negro

-**Nya pero Oishi , todo esto paso por culpa de Momo-chan y Kao-chan**-se quejo un pelirrojo inflando sus mejillas como niño pequeño , su cabellos era de color rojo y tenia ojos azules-**si no se hubieran puesto a pelear en el hotel no nos hubieran echado-**dijo poniendo cara de Neko enfadado con una mirada de muerte

_Flash Back _

_Los miembros del club de Tenis de Seigaku habían ganado en una rifa unos boletos para quedarse todas las vacaciones en un hotel tradicional japonés , una vez llegaron a Nerima siguieron un mapa que se les había brindado para que no se perdieran al entrar al hotel se sorprendieron por la hospitalidad del lugar más sin embargo cuando estaban entrando Momoshiro Takeshi piso por accidente a Kaoru Kaidoh el cual por el dolor se resbalo y cayo de espaldas al suelo y ahí fue cuando se desato la pelea _

_-__**Mamushi no baka no pienso disculparme , además al menos le hice un favor a tu horrendo pie por tener contacto con el mío el cual es normal**__-dijo Momo agarrando a Kaoru del cuello de la camisa_

_-__**Mira que eres maleducado , es mas no considero que seas humano solo alguien como tu podría comer sin buenos modales en la mesa, hasta un perro callejero tiene mejores modales TRAGON-**__grito Kaoru recalcando la palabra dando a entender la naturaleza golosa del muchacho_

_-__**Vamos cálmense muchachos no debemos causar problemas**__-dijo Kawuamura tratando de separarlos pero le fue imposible en eso tomo una escoba que estaba tirada en el suelo con la intención de devolvérsela a la empleada de limpieza pero…-__**QUEMA**__-dijo Kawuamura rodeado de llamas _

_Debido a que Kawuamura estaba fuera de sus cabales en estos momentos comenzó a agitar la escoba como si fuera una raqueta rompiendo floreros al parecer costosos por los rostros pálidos que las empleadas pusieron luego de que se cayeron, mas tarde Kaoru y Momo comenzaron a golpearse y tirarse de los pelos y pellizcarse las mejillas esto era verdaderamente una actitud muy infantil Oishi trato de clamar a ambos pero recibió una patada doble en la cara cortesía de la víbora y el glotón que le dejo inconsciente y con una linda marca de zapatillas en la cara , a Tezuka le estaba creciendo una venita Fuji sonrió sádicamente ante la escena le parecía graciosa o eso fue hasta que sin darse cuenta la escoba de Kawuamura le pego en el estomago y el termino arrodillado de dolor sujetándose el estomago y para emporar las cosas al ver a Ryoma tomar su ponta lo hizo vomitar el tan solo pensar en comida o bebida , Inui estaba anotando las reacciones de unas empladas a quienes les dio a probar su nuevo jugo y como adivinaran las pobres estaban casi muertas posiblemente lo estaban ya , Eiji recibió un pastel en la cara y vio que se trataba de un niño pequeño a Eiji no le pareció gracioso y tomo la ponta de Ryoma arrancándoselas de las manos al O'chibi la arrojo contra el niño el cual la esquivo y esta dio de lleno contra la blusa de una anciana que al parecer estaba molesta , la mujer tomo su cartera y comenzó a golpear a Eiji y a Ryoma con ella, ambos se cubrían la cabeza con los brazos para defenderse pero ni el samurái junior ni el Neko se esperaron un __golpe bajo__ de parte de la anciana mujer sus partes privadas fueron golpeadas tras una patada de la anciana ambos terminaron llorando en el piso los ultimo que podían recordar fue el grito de Tezuka que seguramente se oyó hasta la luna y que todos fueron sacados a patadas del hotel_

_Final Flash Back_

-**Hay un 99,01 de que no encontremos lugar para hospedarnos**-dijo Inui mientras leía sus datos

-**Si solo un milagro nos salvaría**-dijo Eiji sarcásticamente-**no quiero dormir en la calle Nya**-dijo el Neko abrazándose a Oishi mientras lagrimeaba como bebe buscando consuelo en su madre

-**MALDITO LADRON DE BOLSOS VUELVE AQUÍ**-se escucho una voz femenina a la lejanía

Todos los titulares incluido Tezuka se digno a ver al frente y vio que un tipo en patines venia a una velocidad sorprendente , vieron que detrás de este se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y castaño corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana pisándole los talones y eso que ella no llevaba patines

-**TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABERLE ROBADO DINERO A NABIKI TENDO**-dijo la chica de pelo marrón oscuro quien acelero un poco y luego salto en el aire-**PATADA DEL TIGRE VOLADOR**-dijo y pego al ladrón en la nuca con uno de sus pies mas sin embargo la chica aun suspendida en el aire y con la fuerza del ataque avanzo hasta su próximo objetivo que accidentalmente fueron las partes privadas de Tezuka-OH NO-dijo al ver que había a golpeado a un hombre "allí" – **Lo siento mucho**-dijo de cuclillas-**yo solo trataba de recuperar mi cartera …¿estás vivo?-**dijo picoteando la cabeza de Tezuka con una ramita que encontró

-**Tezuka-boucho**-bramo el equipo de Tenis luego de unos minutos de shock

Entre todos levantaron a Tezuka , mientras que Nabiki les busco una banca donde acostarlo , claro que antes de hacerlo tomo su cartera y por el ladrón Nabiki lo entrego ante las autoridades claro que el ladrón decía incoherencias como-**ARRESTENME PERO NO ME DEJEN SALIR ESA CHICA ESTA LOCA**- decía eso y mucho mas todo señalando a Nabiki quien le miro tajante y luego se marcho a ayudar a su inesperada víctima , luego de un rato Tezuka despertó y vio el rostro de todos los titulares quien le veían preocupados

**-¿Que paso?**-pregunto Tezuka algo mareado

-**Yo te golpe en tus partes privadas por accidente cuanto lo siento**-dijo calmada Nabiki aunque su tono de voz se oía mas bien actuado y sarcástico

Tezuka miro mal a Nabiki por unos minutos , eso molesto a Nabiki bien sabia que el posiblemente estaría enfadado pera fue un accidente además ella ya se había disculpado miro mal a Tezuka sus ojos estaban teniendo una batalla de miradas con relámpagos y todo sus auras se estaban haciendo visibles para los ojos de los demás quienes estaban temblando bueno todos menos Fuji y Inui quienes miraban expectantes el espectáculo claro que Inui escribía todo , Nabiki suspiro derrotada lo que menos quería era pelear con un extraño

-**Ya dije que lo siento mira que eres rencoroso chico raro**-dijo Nabiki viendo mal a Tezuka de nuevo

-**Etto…-señorita descuide el asunto está olvidado**-dijo Oishi saliendo al rescate de Nabiki quien seguramente sería asesinada por Tezuka tras ese comentario- **¿Cual es su nombre?-**pregunto para tratar de sacarle un poco de tensión al ambiente

-**Creo que lo grite a los cuatro vientos hace unos minutos , pero si tiene problemas de audición se los volveré a repetir me llamo Nabiki Tendo-**dijo la chica colocando las manos en sus caderas

-**Nabiki-san podría decirnos si hay algún hotel en donde podamos hospedarnos**-dijo Fuji sonriente mas esto sin embargo no inmuto a Nabiki ella no era como otras que se derretirían al ver esa sonrisa

**-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no hicieron todos los preparativos antes de venir?-**pregunto parpadeando dudosa

-**No lo que paso fue que…**-dijo Inui

-**Nos echaron del hotel-**dijo Ryoma – **por culpa de esos dos**-dijo señalando a sus sempais Momo y Kaoru

-**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL**-dijeron Momo y Kaoru al mismo tiempo señalándose el uno al otro-**QUE DIJISTE BAKA**

Los chicos entonces tras clamar a Momo y Kaoru le explicaron a Nabiki su actual situación , Nabiki sonrió internamente y más cuando todos se presentaron y descubrió que ellos eran los chicos a los que su abuela Sumire entrenaba vio a Ryoma y sonrió , un plan se había formulado en su cabeza un plan que ayudaría a su prima y la haría ganar exorbitantes cantidades de dinero

**-Saben una cosa mi padre es dueño de un dojo y últimamente no hay discípulos si quieren puedo decirle que les preste el dojo para que pasen la noche mientras que claro pasan las vacaciones en mi casa-**dijo sonriendo**-aunque claro que tendrán que pagar una pequeña tarifa –**Dijo Nabiki volviendo a ser la chica mercenaria de siempre

**-No tenemos dinero con nosotros Nya-**dijo Eiji a Nabiki

-**No es necesario que me paguen con dinero**-dijo haciendo un ademan de negación- **podrían ayudar en las tareas del hogar mientras permanecen allí-**dijo sonriendo triunfante Nabiki

-**Nya ¿Enserio? ¿Solo eso?-**dijo Eiji sorprendido por el trato de la chica de pelo marrón oscuro

-**Bueno al fin y al cabo la decisión es de Tezuka ¿Así qué decisión tomas Tezu-chan?-**dijo Fuji aprovechando el momento para tutearlo y hacerle enojar

Tezuka se lo pensó detenidamente mientras que todos los demás y una sonriente Nabiki le miraban esperando su respuesta

-**Tomando en cuenta que no llevamos dinero con nosotros y que nos está haciendo una oferta muy simple…aceptamos la propuesta-**dijo Kunimitsu finalmente

-**Muy bien entonces síganme**-dijo Nabiki guiándolos en dirección a la casa

-**Espera Akane puedo explicarlo**-dijo una voz masculina

Nabiki se giro y encontró a Ranma caminando atrás de una muy enojada Akane

-**No quiero escuchar nada de ti**-dijo Akane y le tiro una banca a Ranma

El pobre la recibió de lleno y quedo inconsciente en el piso , Nabiki vio como su hermana menor se alejaba de la escena llorando aunque no se le notase

-**Akane…-**dijo Nabiki

************************************

Avance del próximo Capitulo : (Narra Sakuno)

-Ry…Ryoma-kun y los demás aquí en casa , Etto que hago que hago , eh? Akane Onee-chan y Ranma-oniisan se han pelado que puedo hacer para que no pelean mas , Akane Onee-chan no te engañes yo sé lo que sientes porque lo veo en tus ojos , Etto Momo-sempai así no se barre el jardín , Eiji-sempai así no se lava la ropa , Kaidoh-sempai podría cuidar a P-chan y a Genma-san (panda) , Oishi-sempai es muy bueno lavando la vajilla , Fuji-sempai que es eso que cocina y porque se mueve Inui-sempai porque está tomando datos sobre la condición de Ranma Onii-san , Tezuka-sempai cuide bien las plantas del Tio Soun , Ryoma-kun ten cuidado al limpiar los cuartos KY…KYAAAA ESA ROPA INTERIOR ES MIA Haposai-san fue el culpable

0/////0

-No se pierdan el próximo Capítulo de "Decídete" : Capitulo 3: Sirvientes y un oso de peluche


End file.
